Waking Up Alone
by fairysdarkestnight
Summary: One-shot revolving around Haruhi, who is having problems with a workaholic Tamaki who is never around. Is there something she doesn't know?


The bright morning sunlight streamed into the overly extravagant bedroom. Haruhi reached over and grabbed at the cold, empty sheets. _Damn. He's left already._ _And a while ago, too._ She sighed before rolling out of bed. Lately, she hadn't seen him at all, the two of them keeping completely different schedules.

_Coffee. That's what I need._ Haruhi padded into the modern kitchen and pulled out the coffee beans. And behind it, the instant coffee that she had to hide from her boyfriend. She smiled as she remembered the first time she'd bought it for him, back when she was still the Host Club's "dog". How far they'd come.

Just the memory of that fateful day made her cringe. First she'd broken that ridiculously expensive vase, and from there a host. A host, for goodness' sake! Well, she couldn't complain. She was happy now because of that idiot. Or, well, she was for a while. Some things just couldn't be helped.

There was a knock on the door and Haruhi went to answer it. And then slammed it shut. She wasn't ready to deal with the Hitachiin twins that early in the morning. They knocked again. And again. A good ten minutes went by before Haruhi got sick of them and yelled through the door. "Hold on a minute. I'll be there in a minute." She set the paper down on the table and went to get dressed for the day.

It had been over five years since she had studied abroad in America, and she was still dealing with the repercussions. She still lived in the U.S., but had been forced to move to San Francisco for Tamaki's sake. Not that she'd complain. To his face at least. She loved that they were still together, despite their... personality clashes. At least he'd grown up some since taking over part of his family's business. _But not enough to finally ask me..._ Haruhi couldn't even form the words in her head. She still had Hikaru and Kaoru to deal with and didn't want to control her words around them. No, it was simply better not to think of Tamaki at all.

After having picked out her ensemble for a day at the office, Haruhi took a calming breath and opened the door.

"Geez, took you long enough. We came over for breakfast." The two red-headed twins just waltzed right into her dining room and sat down.

"Have at it. The food's in the fridge. Don't burn down the apartment." She didn't trust those two farther than she could throw them, but she was late enough as it was and she just didn't have the time.

"Aww, Haruhi, you're no fun anymore." Hikaru started to pout. "You would always play with us before!"

"Yeah, skip that stupid old job to the curb and hang out with us. We haven't seen you in forever!"

Mentally, she was beating the crap out of those two. But she didn't. She might get dirt on her skirt. And that would take even more time that she didn't have to clean it. Or put on a new one. No, it was simply easier to let them burn themselves out.

She opened the door and walked out quickly, hoping they wouldn't stop her. Nearly running to the elevator, (there was no way she was taking the stairs - not in _those_ heels) Haruhi didn't even dare to look behind her in case they were following her.

The Hitachiin twins just shrugged their shoulders. "Can't say we didn't try."

* * *

><p>The building loomed ominously in front of Haruhi. It was all windows and metal supports, nothing like she would've wished to work in had they stayed in Japan. Yet another thing she missed of the place she grew up. But she was with the man she loved and nothing else really mattered. Well, except-<p>

"Ms. Fujioka! Wait!"

Haruhi sighed in relief. Her thoughts had been getting dangerously close again. Twice in one morning... she was getting worse. She shook her head and looked up at one the firm's newest interns that had just come out of the building.

"Yes?" _This better be good. I'm almost late. My boss is gonna kill me!_

"There's a young man waiting for you in the lobby. I told him you were booked for the day, but he simply insisted on seeing you."

"So? Have him schedule an appointment. I'll help him as soon as I can."

"Um, that's the thing. He doesn't want an appointment. And he's _awfully_ cute."

_What's with all the women here in California? It was never _this_ bad in Chicago!_ "What's his name? Tell him I'll get to him as soon as I can." _Even if it means working through my lunch... and I was supposed to meet with Tamaki for the first time in months!_ _I hope it doesn't take too long. _They'd both had some time to be able to meet for lunch. But this man seemed pretty impatient. As much as she loathed canceling on Tamaki, sometimes there was no other way. She sighed as she crossed the threshold.

Haruhi nearly dropped her briefcase. For there, sitting on the couch, was Kyoya Ootori. _First the twins, and now Kyoya-senpai... what on earth is happening?_

Kyoya stood and bowed slightly. "It's been a while, Haruhi. There is something I must discuss with you. It is most urgent."

Thoughts ran through her mind, most of them too jumbled for Haruhi to make sense of. "Kyoya-senpai, I have meetings scheduled all day. There's nothing I can do to squeeze you in." _Not that I'd try very hard. I have enough on my plate without him complicating things even further._

"That won't be a problem. I have already...spoken with one of your clients, who has graciously offered to give me his appointment." _With quite a monetary bribe to go along with that, I bet. Kyoya-senpai was always the brains behind everything. Not to mention the funds._

"Well, then I suppose you had better come in. Right this way."

She led the way to her office and gestured for Kyoya to sit in the chair closest to the door. "What is it you need, Kyoya-senpai. I assume it's not for legal advice-you have your own personal team of lawyers at you beck and call. So I assume it's a more personal matter." _And why not call? I have a cell phone!_

"It's about Tamaki. I couldn't risk him answering your cell phone." _That answers that. _"As I'm sure you are aware of, considering your living arrangements, he is a busy man. Even busier than me, since I _am_ the third son. And frankly, I'm worried about him. Not," he looked at Haruhi in the eye, "that I wish him, nor any of the others, to know about this. I have acted as a guide and mentor since middle school, and I don't wish for him to make a complete idiot of himself by overworking. I don't wish to concern myself much in his affairs. Which is why I'm here. Convince him to take a day or two off from work. Let someone else handle things. Goodness knows he has enough capable workers to hold things down for a while."

Haruhi shook her head. "I wish I could. I haven't even _seen_ him in months. He comes home after I've gone to bed and leaves before I wake up. You're not the only one who's worried about him, Kyoya-senpai. And there's something that I wish to discuss with him as well."

"Oh? And what would that be? Something that fool has done again? But I heard from my sources that he doesn't work too late. Gets up at an ungodly hour, but leaves work earlier than some. And certainly not earlier than you. But that's beside the point. You're having lunch with him this afternoon, are you not?"

Haruhi nodded. "But I'm so busy, I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep that lunch date..."

There was a light knock on the door. "Ms. Fujioka, there has been a slight change of plans. There was a memo in your calendar. Your clients have all canceled today. Mr. Ootori is your only appointment today."

The intern closed the door softly as Haruhi thanked her. Kyoya smirked, but it was too fleeting for Haruhi to see. "I see your plans have changed."

She nodded. "I suppose. Well then, Kyoya-senpai, if that is all, I have a date to get ready for." With that, she marched out the door to girl herself up a bit.

Kyoya took out his phone as she walked out. "Everything clear."

* * *

><p>When Haruhi arrived at her apartment, she noticed the twins had left. <em>Thank goodness. I can't multitask when it come to the two of them.<em>

Twenty minutes later clothes were thrown into every corner of the bedroom. Everything remotely cute was piled on the bed, but that didn't amount to much. But there, in the back of the closet was a dress long forgotten. Haruhi took it off the hanger and held it up. "Perfect."

After a long soak in the spa tub, (Tamaki insisted. It was the first time Haruhi had really gotten any enjoyment from it) Haruhi put on the dress, thankful it still fit. She even still had the matching shoes! With a flower in her hair, Haruhi's look was complete. She grabbed a small purse from her closet and rushed out the door.

The café was only a fifteen minute walk from the apartment, but Haruhi was too eager and instead hailed a cab. Soon, A Tea Garden was within her sights. It had been the first place she and Tamaki had been too when they had first come to San Francisco. Haruhi had been bone-dry thirsty and they asked the cab driver if he knew any good places to sit down for tea. The driver was actually a friend of the owner, and was more than willing to take them there. The place had meant something to the young lovers ever since. But they hadn't been able to come together since Tamaki had taken over the American branch of his family's company. He was too busy. But according to Kyoya, there was something a bit more to the story.

She stood on the sidewalk, feeling overly dressed and the center of attention. During her time in the states, Haruhi had grown into herself bit by bit. Soon, heads turned as she walked down the street. But she didn't notice. She only ever had eyes for the man that had been walking down the street, marveling at the commoners they passed. Giggling a little at the memory of their first weeks in Chicago, Haruhi approached the owner of the café, a sweet old lady.

"I'm sorry dear. Tamaki isn't here yet. Would you like your usual?"

Haruhi's heart sank a little. But she was a bit early; she shouldn't have expected anything else. "No thank you. Not yet. I'm going to wait a bit."

"Alright, dear. Let me know if you change your mind."

Time ticked by second by agonizing second. Although she was thrilled she wasn't meeting Tamaki in her business suit, Haruhi almost wished she had her clients to take her mind off things. It was bad enough waiting for him, but when they hadn't seen each in what felt like forever? Pure torture.

But then, a blinding light caught her by surprise. Out of a cab walked out a handsome young man with violet eyes and shining blonde hair. Women young and old turned to stare at him, even when they were with their boyfriends or husbands. He wasn't even trying and his host glamour was on full blast.

And he was all hers.

Haruhi jumped and ran straight into her lover's open arms. Much to her embarrassment, tears started to leak from her eyes, steadily increasing until she was bawling into his chest. "I missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me again! I don't care what you have to do, but I miss you."

Tamaki gently stroked her back. "I'm sorry, love. I couldn't help it. Work just kept piling up on me." She pulled back and just looked into his eyes. They were full of love and happiness, and just a touch of amusement. "C'mon. Let's have a seat. I think we're taking all the attention." Tamaki took a look at her dress. "Is that-?"

Nodding, she finished his question. "The dress you guys gave me for the first Host Club dance that I attended. When I had to seduce Suzushima-san."

"Haha! I remember that. You looked so beautiful. It was the first time I'd actually seen you dressed like a girl!"

The owner of A Tea Garden walked by and Tamaki asked for their usual.

The lady nodded. "It's good to see the two of you here together. It's been a while."

Nodding, Tamaki just looked at Haruhi. "Far, far too long."

The two sat down at the table Haruhi had been at, Tamaki being a gentleman and holding out her chair before taking his own seat. He took her hand and they just sat there in silence. There was so much to say, but neither of them knew how to begin.

"Haruhi, the past few months have been the longest of my entire life. I have hardly been able to see you, and when I have, you were asleep. The only thing that has kept me going has been the thought of you. And this day." Tamaki fingered the teacup in front of him.

"I had planned on something much more... theatrical, but everyone has warned me against it. And I think I rather agree. Something as flashy as an elephant leading a parade through the streets of San Francisco doesn't seem to suit you."

"You're wandering Tamaki."

He took a deep breath. "Anyway, I have been asking myself a lot over the last few months if I'm really ready for this. But the only thing that matters is that I love you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything in my life. I don't think I can quite describe it to you properly, Haruhi, but you filled me up. When I was playing the part of a host, I enjoyed entertaining the ladies. But it was merely a pastime, something to throw all my energy into. But I was never satisfied. There was always a large part of me that felt empty. Until you came along. You changed me, made me grow up some. But that was only so I could actually be with you. And when I asked if you would move with me here and you said yes... there's no way I can describe that."

"What I'm trying to say Haruhi, is that I love you. With every fiber of my being that has ever and will ever exist." With this, Tamaki pulled out a small velvet box and got down on one knee. Haruhi's heart thudded loudly in her chest as he opened that tiny little box and asked, "Haruhi, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

She didn't answer for a minute, and Tamaki's ecstatic smile slowly fell. Then she grinned like a little kid on Christmas. "Of course I will. I love you too!" she replied, throwing himself into his arms.

Thunderous applause surrounded them, but the happy couple didn't notice as they kissed with the pent up passion of the last few months.

Eventually they separated for breath and Haruhi asked, "So what have you been doing? Kyoya-senpai said you didn't work as late as I do."

Tamaki shuffled his feet and waited for the right thing to say. He took a deep breath and told her. "I was getting things ready. For the wedding... and the honeymoon." She just looked at him. "I know, the bride is supposed to do that, but I was just so excited!"

Haruhi just started to laugh. He reminded her yet again of a little kid. "I just wish you would've been home sooner. I missed you!" _But that does explain quite a bit. Hikaru and Kaoru, then Kyoya. Not to mention that all my appointments were suddenly canceled. He's been planning this for months!_

"And believe me, I missed you too. But I was afraid that if I saw you awake, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from asking you. Forgive me?"

"Of course. I love you."

They embraced and kissed as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I promise, you'll never wake up alone again."

* * *

><p>My first fanfiction ever! Please review, any comments welcome. Thanks for taking the time to read it!<p>

And before you ask, no I do not own anything related to Ouran High School Host Club. That belongs to Hatori Bisco. Don't I wish though...


End file.
